Identification
Identification is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It becomes available on Day 6. Description Poor Patrick has built a bit of a bad reputation for himself at this School. Recently, he was sent a threatening letter from an anonymous hater of his. It's up to you to find out who sent this hateful note. Steps *Go to the English room and and compare the handwriting worksheets to identify the bully. *Return to Patrick with your findings. Walkthrough Head to the boys' restroom to find Patrick (marked with "P") hiding there. Ask him what's wrong and he'll tell you that someone has been sending him threat notes. Dave remarks that whoever wrote the note has a perfect handwriting. So head to the English class to find the exam papers to cross-check it with the note. After eliminating eleven out of twelve papers, you discover that it was Nate who was sending threat letters to Patrick. After bringing this new knowledge to him, Patrick gets angry and rushes out of the room. After Patrick leaves, the player says that it looks like another one will be going missing soon, which Dave replies by saying that Nate had it coming. Dialogues (The player enters the boys' restroom and finds Patrick standing in front of one of the toilet stalls.) Patrick: Please, don't hurt me. The Player: What? (The player turns towards the door.) The Player: Dave, come in here! (Dave enters the room.) Dave: What is it? The Player: Who is that weirdo over there? Dave: That's Patrick, the school wuss. Nobody likes him. (The player turns back to Patrick.) The Player: Okay, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you... Unless you give me a reason. Patrick: You - you're not? Thank goodness! (Patrick tries to approach the player, who pushes him back.) The Player: Hey, back off! If you hug me, you're getting a smack in the mouth! Patrick: I'm, I'm sorry. Please, I don't have any friends. Dave: There's a reason for that. Patrick: Somebody is sending me threatening notes. I'm so scared! Can you find out who it is? The Player: Hand it over. (Patrick gives the threat note to the player. The player shows the letter to Dave.) Dave: Let me have a look. There's a natural order in all things. Some are strong, like myself, and others are weak, like you. That is the way it always will be. People look up to me and they look down on you. If you try to change things by getting the teachers involved, things will turn very bad for you. Do not disturb the natural order. Dave: Well, whoever wrote that has perfect handwriting. The Player: You're right. Hey, we should check this against some other examples of handwriting and see if we can match it against anything. (The players leaves the boys' restroom and heads to the English class, where some of the latest exam papers can be found and starts comparing the papers with the note.) Janet - Writes a capital "J" with a line on the top. Fred - Gibberish. Harold - Wrote "Teh" instead of "The". Queenie - Justified text. Kevin - Childish joke. Chris - Writes "u" without a tail. Dave - Beginning of the paragraph indented. Brian - Doesn't use capital letters. Nate - No errors. William - Shows signs of mental illness. Pippa - Writes "p", "y" and "g" with a long stem. Irene - Smudgy handwriting. Vicky - Misses the word "lazy". Zena - Writes "z" with a strike-through and writes "Q" with a strike-through tail. (After eliminating the other 13 papers, only one remains.) The Player: It seems obvious now... of course Nate was writing those nasty letters to Patrick. The Player: I better go and tell him. (The player leaves the English class and heads back to Patrick.) The Player: It was Nate for sure. Dave: It figures. Nate's always trying to find ways to impose his authority. Patrick: That's it! THAT IS IT! You just watch, I'm going to make him pay! (Patrick furiously runs out of the room.) The Player: Geez, sounds like we might have a third person go missing soon. You reckon we should tell someone? Dave: Nah, Nate's got it coming.